legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Mami Tomoe
Description Mami Tomoe's life started off as a girl who has lived with a rich family. Unlike most rich people she is selfless and kind to others even addressing them with respect. She is the first of the five magical girl heroes to make her wish by forming a contract with Kyubey. What she wished for was to cheat death and was tragically disappointed that she wasn't specific enough to save her family from dying too from the car accident that nearly killed her and no one was on the street in time to send help because they were the only ones on the road. Mami Tomoe while not powerful as Madoka Kaname and Homura Akemi, she is the most experienced of the magical girls when it comes to combat as she is able to through sheer cunning able to outwit Homura Akemi in a duel by replacing herself with a clone while she went into hiding for the timestop to wear off in ambush surprising her with a ribbon restraint after Homura Akemi made a clever plan of faking her suicide in front of her by pointing a gun to her head in threatening to blow her own brains off to make Mami Tomoe hesitate and Homura Akemi was even going as far as to actually pull the trigger for the plan to work. As a magical girl she fights for justice to protect the innocent of being harmed. As a member of the team she acts as the wise big sister mentor to the other girls including Homura Akemi where Mami helped her perfect her time stop abilities. She does have a huge major weakness and she is emotinally fragile than the other four magical girls as she can only hold her mature smile for so long and could break at a moments notice to kill them if she suspects them of being corrupt. Mami Tomoe prefers to name her big movesets like Tiro Finale Cannon for example since she likes showing them off as being heriocally flashy. Mami Tomoe had served as an introduction of the series as a darker magical girl universe as to show how serious the life and death situation can become where heroes show as being killed by the villains. Out of all the deaths hers is the most horrific as she got her head chomped off in decapitation by a witch monster with the rest of her body being devoured in the fall. Mami Tomoe was revived by Madoka Kaname in her goddess form allowing Mami the chance to have a happy ending to make friends for a new family as she hated being alone. Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Mami Tomoe in Human Form mamitomoehuman1.png mamitomoehuman2.jpg mamitomoehuman3.png mamitomoehuman4.jpg mamitomoehuman5.png mamitomoehuman6.jpg mamitomoehuman7.jpg mamitomoehuman8.jpg mamitomoehuman9.jpg mamitomoehuman10.jpg Mami Tomoe in Magical Girl Form mamitomoemagicalgirlform1.jpg mamitomoemagicalgirlform2.jpg mamitomoemagicalgirlform3.jpg|Mami Tomoe bringing out the heavy artillery cannon she is summoned. mamitomoemagicalgirlform4.jpg mamitomoemagicalgirlform5.jpg mamitomoemagicalgirlform6.jpg mamitomoemagicalgirlform7800px-Mami_rifles_ep1.png|Mami Tomoe bringing out so many guns to fire. Mamitomoemagicalgirlform7.png|Mami Tomoe summoning magical ribbons to restrain an enemy or create a fake clone copy of herself that can fight nearly as good as her before pulling the invisible ribbons away to reveal herself as being the puppeteer. Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Puella Magi Madoka Magica Universe Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Characters who lost their family Category:Orphans Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Gun Users Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Shape Shifters Category:Humans Category:Liches Category:Hybrid Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Blondes Category:Nicest Characters Category:The Jago Team Category:Heroes in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Summoners Category:Vigilante Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Mentors Category:Puppeteers Category:Replicators Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Cute Characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Heroes Category: Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Raizen High School Category:Magical Girls Category:Animated characters